Human-computer interaction is enhanced when the methods of detecting user input feel natural to the user. This has prompted an increase in computing devices having a touch sensitive display suited for receiving user inputs and further suited to act as a primary human-computer interaction interface. However, other human-computer interaction interfaces are possible.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.